Hand thrown flying toys, and in particular flying discs such as the FRISBEE™ are popular recreational toys and sporting good. Flying discs are available for a variety of different sports and games such as ultimate FRISBEE™, disc golf, catching, distance throwing, and canine disc sports.
However, throw and catch toys that can be used at distances (40+ yards), such as a FRISBEE™, flying or throwing discs, baseballs and footballs, tend to be of a large size and do not fit well in one's pocket, if at all. For example, standard-sized FRISBEE™ devices or flying discs are big and can be at least 12 inches in diameter. Smaller and miniaturized flying discs tend to be proportional to the larger ones, and are typically too light for long flights. Folding and soft style flying discs tend not to be great flyers, and even in their folded state, tend to be large. Further, miniaturized flying discs are designed to be thrown in the backhand style which tends to limit the thrower's ability to throw the disc at varying pitch angles in hopes of achieving varying flight patterns.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a flying disc that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.